


【知乎体】有个模特男友是种什么体验

by Encalhado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe-models, super model!Draco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 给lofter点墨





	【知乎体】有个模特男友是种什么体验

**Author's Note:**

> 给lofter点墨

问题：有个模特男友是种什么体验

问题描述：有个模特正在追我，犹豫要不要答应，想问问有个模特男友是种什么体验？

 

268个回答 显示最高赞答案

 

@ 破特不是疤头

谢邀

虽然和男朋友公开多年，但是也不希望总是被打扰，所以哪怕掉马了也请不要说出我们的身份谢谢。

 

有个模特男友真的超烦的。

对外貌格外挑剔。我的额头因为小时候的一个小意外所以留了道疤，他就叫我疤头，一不开心就叫我疤头，没及时回他信息叫我疤头，和朋友出去玩回家晚了叫我疤头，踢球受伤了，一边给我擦药一边还要叫我愚蠢的疤头，超烦的。

对着装要求奇高。男友家里特有钱，从小就穿的特别高级的衣服，也很注重搭配。但是我爸妈在我很小的时候就离开了，我寄居在姨妈家，姨妈家对我也不好，都是穿我表哥的旧衣服，经济独立了之后对服装也没什么要求。男友就特别嫌弃我，一天能嫌弃我十次，每次台词都不带重样的。现在我的衣服都是他买，每次出门也都是他帮我搭配，说他才不要和一个时尚品味停留在60年代的人约会。超烦的。

吃饭变成了折磨。对于他来说不存在可以放纵的假期，永远都在准备下一场秀。还非得逼着我跟他一起吃水煮鸡胸肉，水煮青菜，水煮花椰菜，反正一切都是水煮。我怀疑他的味觉已经坏掉了，不然他怎么吃这些东西还能津津有味的。有一次和死党们下馆子，他就要了一份蔬菜沙拉（没有沙拉酱的那种），一边吃一边撇我，一边撇我一边哼哼唧唧的，嘴角也耷拉下去，跟受了天大的委屈似的，我瞬间就心软了，那天陪他啃了一盆菜叶子。所以我都要趁他不在家的时候偷偷吃东西，超烦的。

高定高冷脸。（这个可能是个案。）不知道题主的追求者是不是走高定的模特。我男朋友17岁就开始走高定，平时大部分时间也总是高冷脸，大概是秀走多了面瘫了吧。一开始我的朋友们都问我是不是男朋友不喜欢他们，因为他从来都不对他们笑的。他只有在逗我的时候才会笑，很坏的那种逗。比如他会在我着急出门的时候拿走我的眼镜，不给亲就不还我，亲了还要笑我像个纯情小处男；和他打FIFA，我抢不到球，在前场追着球跑，他就笑我说“在训练芭蕾吗，破特”，不过他因为嘲笑我分心了我就抢到球权进球了XDDD；他还会在半夜扮鬼吓我，我真的很怕鬼的，他就一边抱着我亲还要笑我没出息。我跟他说朋友们都有点怕他，他就群发给我的朋友们说“你（们）又不是破特，我笑给你（们）看干嘛，累不累。”你说这种人是不是超烦的。

最后，情敌超多超烦的！！！

 

————更新分割线————

感谢大家的回复，也感谢评论对我男朋友事业的喜爱和支持，我会转告他的：）

 

看到有评论说我是来秀恩爱的。

我在给出上面的回复的时候并没有刻意要吐槽他或者是秀恩爱。这就是我和他的生活。

题主的问题是有个模特男友是个什么体验，我就指出他作为模特而导致的我们和普通情侣的不同。但是他于我而言的第一身份不是男模，而是我的男朋友。

 

————更新分割线————

昨天去见了男友父母，终于同意我们的婚事了，有点开心，正好看到有不少人问我们怎么在一起的，就大发慈悲地告诉你们吧^_^

 

男朋友家是一个比较传统的英国贵族家庭，男朋友就是个养尊处优的小少爷，很骄傲自负还很混蛋。

开学第一天因为他羞辱了我的朋友所以我拒绝和他交朋友，从此我们就开始了长达7年的互怼。

现在想来无非是一些男孩子幼稚的游戏。比起我，可能我的两位死党更讨厌他一些，但明明他恶作剧的对象都是我。在6年级他突然对我避而远之之后我也并未感到轻松，反而不能停止想起他。我总是同死党们提起他的反常，他们还笑我是不是一天不和他怼不舒服。也许是的吧，也许我从来也没有我所宣称的那般讨厌他。

7年级开始我就很少在学校里看到他了。他的模特生涯开始的很早，起初大多是拍拍杂志，小的代言什么的。7年级那年秋冬时装周他走了无数场秀，学校里很多看他不爽的人都说是他父母用钱给他砸进去的，但其实不是的。这个后面会讲到。

他一直在为秀做准备，从体型到台布到有可能会面对的采访，知道我男朋友的都知道他时装周之后可以说是爆红，很多代言啊，商业秀啊，杂志都来找他，他忙的满世界飞，基本没怎么回学校。我们在这期间也一直没有联系，我只有搜新闻来了解他的近况，偶尔在学校遇到，他也都不再找我麻烦了。

那段时间他瘦了很多，脸色格外苍白，看上去很阴郁，一点没有事业飞升开心的样子。我突然想到，真的很久没见过他笑了。

毕业舞会的时候我没有舞伴，呆了一小会就回到教学楼喘口气。我就看到他朝我走来，他的铂金头在晚上特别显眼。

他说，破特，你在这干嘛。

我说，我还想问你呢。

他就坐到我边上，说，你这我有的东西。

他伸手把我眼镜摘了，我还没反应过来，他又忽然凑过来吻我，很轻，很小心的亲吻，从额头到鼻梁到眼睛到脸颊到下巴，最后吻了我嘴唇，每亲一下，就说一句“我的”。

我们坐在楼道上，光线不怎么好，他还拿着我的眼镜我什么都看不清，但是我能看到我们分开之后他在笑了。

我脑子一热，跟他说，我能用吻换你的笑吗。

说完当时我就后悔了，太恶心了，太不符合人设了，他能拿这个笑我一辈子的。

然后我听到他低低地笑了一下，说，那我能用笑换你的吻吗。

再然后。你们懂。

 

后来我才知道他在向我告白之前就先跟家里出柜了，就是6年级的时候。他爸爸属于很保守的人，听了之后差点要和他断绝关系，他妈妈也不支持同性恋，但是足够爱他，那几年和他家里关系很僵，一直靠他妈妈在其中调和。所以说他不可能是靠家族势力才上位的。

 

昨天他生日，我们一起去他家过。

其实我都做好要面对他爸冷嘲热讽的准备了，但是他爸爸看到我们手拉手进门竟然什么也没说，就是哼了一声。吃饭的时候他妈妈就推了推他爸爸，让他讲话。他爸爸还一脸不高兴的，那别扭的表情和我男朋友一模一样。

他慢慢放下餐具，还擦了嘴，下巴快仰到天上去了，慢悠悠地说，看在上帝的份上，最少别让我在我儿子的婚礼上还要忍受你这头糟心的鸟窝。

我：？？？！！！

就这样。我们正在争请帖到底是红金的好看还是银绿的好看。

 

其实我不在意到底什么颜色的请柬，也不在意婚礼那天他要在我头上抹多少发胶，只要是他就好。这话我是不会当面跟他说的，表面上还是要配合他和他互怼。幼稚死了这个男朋友。

 

————更新分割线————

以为他看不到的，结果死党之一——前死党会更合适——竟然拿去给他看了！他看了还不开心，非得让我上来声明他第一次跟我告白是在三年级，我还拒绝他了！这不是扯淡呢么！

 

事情是这样，三年级有一天上课他给我飞了一个纸鹤，我以为他又发明了什么新的整我的方法，比如让我上课开小差被那位老师发现好被罚留堂（那节课的老师超级恐怖的！），我就没理他，后来就扔了。

一直到现在他才告诉我那个纸鹤里写了一句话，“你是我永恒的诅咒”。

有谁会管这个叫告白？就算我看到里面的字当时的我大概也只会揍他一顿！

科科，请柬的颜色我和他争定了。

 

 

▲5. 7K 收起评论 分享 收藏 感谢

721条回复 默认排序

 

@ 疤头不听话操一顿就好了

蠢疤头。


End file.
